the mask broken
by lovey dovey boy
Summary: izaya going insane will shizuo save him befor its too late shizaya
1. Chapter 1

The mask broken

I don't own durarara sadly ^

~~~~~~blah~~~~~~~~~~~~~blah~~~

Everyone knew the info broker as the sarcastic asshole who needed a royal ass whipping

But did anyone know what goes throw that twisted mind of his (beside annoying the hell out of shizuo).

Izaya orihara walked the busy streets of ikebukuro everybody making way for him too afraid of the informer to come near him

" iiiiiiizzzzaaayyya-kuuuuun!"

Came the ever so known shout of ikebukuro's strongest man shizuo heiwajima

" awww shizo-chan did ya miss me" the smug answer

" I told you to stay out of ikebukuro didn't I "

" yeah you said that like a million times already" izaya said while waving his switch blade around like it didn't mater

" you damn flea I'm gonna kill ya !"

Shouted shizuo

" ahhhahhahhahah you said that sooooo many times "

Izaya smirked

" so tell me shizo-chan how come I'm still alive "

And so the chase began

~~~~~~~~~~~blah~~~~~blah~~~~~~

After a few hours of playing cat and moues the chase was over with as always shizuo losing sight of izaya.

Izaya arrived at his apartment that night and went to the bathroom he stared at the mirror and…

$ no one will ever love you you're just a freak a monster not a god but a beast $

" SHUT UP !" screamed izaya everyday he would deal with that obnoxious voice

$ oh pleas we both know the truth the bitter ugly truth no matter how hard you try to cover it I still know $

Izaya punched that mirror so hard it broke his fist was covered with blood but he didn't care

Letting out a sigh of relive glad to be rid of that agonizing voice

$ heh you'll never get of me after all I am you $ the answer of the voice was fallowed by a fit of insane laughter lets just say the apartment will never be same.

~~~~~~blah~~~~~~~~~~~blah~~~~

Izaya went to shiran's apartment the next morning to have his hand and well the rest of his body treated after the fit he had last night to renew the style of his living room ,the bath and well everything he laid eyes on

He was quite stunned to find shizuo there talking with celty

Their eyes met " what the hell are you doing here ya damn flea "

$ see what I mean see he'll never love you haaahhaahhaah no one will ever $

Izaya stared not sure which one of them to answer

" why don't you just drop dead flea " shizuo spat at him

$ you know I totally agree with shizo-chan why not drop dead izaya $

And so izaya turned around and left

( what hell is wrong with him I mean to smug answer no nothing I have a bad feeling about this ) thought shizuo.

End of chapter one

Pleas read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The mask broken

I don't own durarara sadly ^

~~~~~~blah~~~~~~~~~~~~~blah~~~

Izaya spent the day thinking about the words of the voice and shizuo

He went to ikebukuro to clear his mind and to his dismay he ran into shizuo

Quite literally the force of the impact send izaya to the ground

" flea what the hell are you doing here ?"

Asked shizuo quite coldly izaya flinched he had become paranoid all thanks to the voice

It made him feel small alone in short he became insecure the smallest sounds made him afraid

He got up and ran away izaya orihara who was feared by all ran away.

~~~~~~~blah~~~~~~~blah~~~~~~~

Izaya hurried to his apartment he went to his room picked up one of the blades he had hidden

$ yes that's it izaya end it now end this worthless life of yours $

" n-no "

$ don't be so weak you worthless boy $

" b-but…."

The voice sighed $ fine I'll do it myself $

Izaya lost control of his own body and fell to his knees

" w-what is happening to me I-I can't move my body "

$ heeheh don't bother izaya now I am the one in control $ this was followed by a fit of insane laughter

Izaya's hand now controlled by the voice brought the blade to the pale wrist just about to pierce through the skin

BAM!

The door to the apartment was kicked open

Shizuo stood there eyes size of a dinner plate

Izaya got back the control of his body and followed shizuo line of sight that rested on the blade

" eh um.. shizo-chan you gonna have to pay for that door you know " izaya tried to be sarcastic keyword TRIED.

Befor his brain could realize what happened he was being carried bridal-style by shizuo.

~~~~~~blah~~~~~~~~~~~blah~~~~~~

Shizuo arrived at shiran and knocked on the door with his foot

" gee shizo-chan you gonna break the door and I honestly don't think you can offered it "

" I swear to god flea if you don't shut up right now I will throw you off the roof "

" but shizo-chan that's murder "

" shizuo izaya what brings you here…..umm shizuo why are carrying izaya ?" asked shiran

~~~~~~~~~~~blah~~~~~~blah~~~~~

" well shiran the dumbass here tried to kill himself " shizuo said holding one of those cancer sticks between his lips

" why would you that ?" shiran asked a bit shocked

" well you see I I'm hearing things " izaya said starting to shake shizuo griped his hand

" so you're hearing voices "

" no shiran not voices a voice " sigh " it kept telling me to kill myself to end this worthless life " izaya began to laugh insanely shizuo got worried he gripped his shoulders

" flea get a hold of yourself damn it "

After a while of that izaya broke down to sobs that rocked his body

Shizuo embraced him

" shizo-chan I love you I really do "

" me too flea me too "

~~~~~~~~~blah~~~~~~~blah~~~~~~

( 1 year later )

Izaya insanity didn't go away some times he would sit on the floor of their apartment ( he and shizuo live together now ) and stare into nothing talking to the voice the only one who could pull him back to reality was shizuo

He would hold him

He would wake up they share a peak on the lips the voice began to go away slowly

The end

Its lame I know

R&R


End file.
